Smile
by LovelessAyami
Summary: Traicionado esa palabra describía perfectamente a Tweek Tweak pero el se va a quedar cruzado de brazos, o claro que no.
1. Chapter 1

**Oh si, hola. Etto esa historia o fanfic fue escrita mientras escuchaba "Smile – Lily Allen" aunque no quería que fuese songfic y bueno…a veces pierde el sentido, lo sé pero bueno.**

**Creditos: Nada es mío, todo pertenece a la serie de South Park hecha por: Trey Parker y Matt Stone.**

* * *

Se podría decir que la relación de Craig Tucker y Tweek Tweak era desastrosa, rompían y regresaban sucesivamente provocándole nervios al menor de la relación ya que para él era mucha presión y siempre se sentía mal por tener que llevar toda la "culpa" y el sufrimiento de esa relación aunque sabía muy bien lo que le esperaba.

La primera vez que cortaron fue porque Tweek descubrió jodiendo con la puta del pueblo, nada más que Kenneth Mccormick. Cosa que no le gustó mucho a Tweek pero…bueno, ¿Qué podía hacer?

**-E-esto es una ngh mierda…-**sollozaba el rubio. Se encontraba acostado en su cama en posición de bolillo debajo de sus mantas verdes con un pequeño término en sus manos-** M-maldito Mccormick…**

Pero lo peor venia por venir (?), tuvo que soportar dos jodidas semanas, ¡DOS JODIDAS SEMANAS! Viendo a su ex novio con la puta pero sus amigos, al ver la situación de este decidieron separarse de su líder para apoyar a Tweek.

Era viernes, por fin, no tendría que ver como se besaban con amor y deseo aunque no lo admitiera Tweek sentía celos y ganas de matar a golpes a Kenny.

**-No deberías estar así, Tweekie** –le dijo su amigo castaño acariciando su pelo. Era raro ver a Clyde sin llorar aunque no tardaría amucho en hacerlo al ver la condición de su amigo

**-Clyde tiene razón, Tweek –**apoyo la pareja de este- De nada sirve estar deprimido, imagina que esa es la oportunidad para poder encontrar a alguien mejor

**-Deberíamos vengarnos…-**exclamo Clyde sonriendo sádicamente. Sus amigos lo vieron sorprendido y claro, también con miedo.

-Clyde no…-comenzó su amigo pero fue detenido ante la mirada casi igual que la de Clyde.

-Sí, ¡SI! –grito Tweek abrazando con fuerza a su amigo.

-**Insisto que no debemos…**

**-Cariño, te hablan por teléfono** –dijo una voz femenina al otro lado de la puerta.

**-¿Q-quien es ngh?-**pregunto al mismo tiempo que su madre abría la puerta y le entrega el teléfono de la casa.

**-Es tu amigo Craig** –dijo yéndose.

Nadie dijo nada, y eso era bueno. Clyde empezó a temblar por el miedo de la idea que acaba de darle pero como buen novio Token (Oh si, olvide mencionarlo. Pequeñeces de la vida) lo abraza mientras que Tweek dio un suspiro y sin mostrar miedo se lo llevo a su oído.

**-¿Q-que quieres?-**pregunto levantándose del piso y se fue hacia al baño aunque claro, tuvo varios regaños de sus amigos en el trayecto.

**-Te extraño…**

Silencio.

**-Por favor fui un estúpido, te amo**

**-…**

**-Vuelve conmigo, por favor Tweekers**

**-Craig…-**Al otro lado de la línea Craig sonrió, el pobre de su ex novio se le había quebrado la voz, eso significaba solo una cosa: funciono

**-Te amo, te necesito. Perdóname…-**fingió llorar aunque por dentro se moría de la risa.


	2. Chapter 2

**Créditos: Nada es mío, todo pertenece a la serie de South Park hecha por: Trey Parker y Matt Stone.**

* * *

Y así fue que el ingenuo de Tweek volvió con Craig sin saber que le esperaba pero se veía que su relación había cambiado un poco e incluso pensaba que Craig había cambiado pero su pareja, Tweek, se quería vengar de lo que le había hecho.

Su amigo Clyde le había decidido ayudarle y claro arrastro a su novio para llevar su venganza pero bueno, Craig Tucker era de esas personas inquebrantables.

Pasaron dos semanas para llevar su primera venganza, tuvieron que viajar a Denver cosa que fue un poco difícil ya que Tweek puso resistencia al principio del viaje pero ya que. Igual contrataron a unos "matones" pero no se esos que solo te dan un susto no, pero francamente esa era la idea principal, decidieron darle una… ¿sorpresa?

El rubio cogió su celular y busco el número de su novio, dio un suspiro antes de marcar. No sabes lo que te esperaba, idiota.

**-¿Alo? –**contesto con su típica y estúpida voz de siempre

**-C-craig…q-quería ngh preguntarte si querías salir conmigo hoy**

**-Claro Tweek, te espero en…**

**-N-no** **–**se quedó callado unos minutos sin saber que decir realmente- **Donde siempre, a las.. ngh ¿4:00?**

**-Claro que si, Tweekers** –Pobre idiota–** Te espero.**

Y sin despedirle colgó dibujando una sonrisa. El fin de la relación había afectado mucho a Tweek pero bueno, todos sabían que él no era muy… ¿estable?

* * *

**-Clyde –**hablo una voz demasiado nerviosa- **Ya está todo listo, ¿Están vigilando a Craig?**

**-Estamos Token y yo en eso** –hablo el castaño masticando un taco. Si iba a estar en vigilancia necesitaba comer, ¿o no? O eso pensaba él.

**-Amor, deja de comer…-**hablo una voz más grave, Token, era obvio.

**-¿Me estás diciendo gordo? –**grito enojado tirando el celular

**-¡CLYDE!** –gritaron dos voces enojadas.

**-Son malos…-**comenzó mirando a su novio y se notaba que en cualquier momento**…- ¡LOS ODIO!**

Muy bien, el chico "gordo" se había quebrantado a la mitad de la misión y se fue corriendo llorando como, muchos pensaba que Clyde era mujer y que siempre estaba en la regla cosa que se desmintió ya que Token se lo…

Silencio.

**-Se fue a la mierda…-**murmuro nervioso Tweek jalando su playera

**-Mira Craig ya está saliendo, llamare a los otros para que hagan su parte.**

**-G-gracias Token**

**-No te preocupes, tu adelántate mientras trato de alcanzar a Clyde**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola *w***

**Gracias por sus comentarios D:**

**A los dos :3 Gracias y si lo se, la venganza es dulce (?) Y si pero Clyde es tan tierno :3 aunque sea demasiado sensible ._. xD y...lo se pero Craig es un amor en momentos**

**Créditos: Nada es mío, todo pertenece a la serie de South Park hecha por: Trey Parker y Matt Stone.**

* * *

Silencio.

**-Se fue a la mierda…-**murmuro nervioso Tweek jalando su playera

**-Mira Craig ya está saliendo, llamare a los otros para que hagan su parte.**

**-G-gracias Token**

**-No te preocupes, tu adelántate mientras trato de alcanzar a Clyde**

Con paso decidido el pequeño se encamina a un parque cerca de una Starbucks, sería más fácil fingir que se preocupaba además de que podría ver lo que le hacían y reírse. Miro su reloj, tan solo faltaban quince minutos antes de que llegase la hora indicada.

Sintió algo vibrar en su pantalón e instintivamente sonrió, ya era la hora. Lo saco y vio que tenía un nuevo mensaje de Token.

**"Prepárate que todo pasara en 3…2…1"**

Guardo el celular y se escondió detrás de una pared, empezó a escuchar gritos y se asomo un poco viendo como tres chicos mayores acorralaban a su novio y le empezaban a golpear.

**"Esto esta mal, el es tu…"**

**"El muy idiota me fue infiel con la puta del pueblo, ¡Cállate!"**

Realmente Tweek no pensó que lo fuesen a lastimar tanto al punto de dejarlo casi inconsciente en el piso todo sangrado pero bueno eso le hacia muy feliz y quería mas.

Los "matones" se fueron y este se pego a una pared cerca del local y les sonrió, estos se acercaron y le entregaron las pertenencias que le quitaron.

**-Fue un gran trato, rubiecito** –dijo el mayor de estos sonriéndole.

**-Vamos aunque a-aun falta ngh lo mejor** –le contesto devolviéndole la sonrisa.

**-Lo sabemos, Tweekie –**dijo un castaño. En su rostro se veía algunos rasguños y curitas, junto a este estaba un rubio "bien" peinado además de un pelinegro de ojos rojizos.

**-Si, cualquier amigo de Pip es amigo...-mío.–**trato de no sonar mal el pelinegro

**-Bueno, tomen un p-poco mas** –saco rápido unos billetes de su pantalón y se los entrego al rubio.

Los tres despidieron con un gesto en la mano y se fueron corriendo perdiéndose de la vida. Tweek cambio su expresión a una inocente y gentil cuando vio llegar a Craig todo lastimado.

-**¡GAH! ¿Q-que te paso, Craig?** –pregunto "asustado" encaminándose hacia el. Tomo su rostro aunque por dentro se moría de rasguñarlo y lastimarlo.

**-U-unos malditos…m-me…me** –empezó a toser y se calló.

Se veía realmente mal, tenía moretones en todo su cuerpo, rasguños, sangre por aquí y por allá, quizá una nariz rota pero ¿Qué importaba?

**-Vayamos a-adentro, amor…-**trato de tranquilizar con un tono meloso y dulce. Tan fácil y fingido que usaba cuando lo traicionaban.

* * *

**-I-iré al...baño –**anuncio tratando de pararse y se dirigió hacia su destino.

Sonrisa.

**-Como me haces reír amor, quiero verte sufrir –**empezó a reír escandalosamente atrayendo las miradas de los clientes que se encontraban conversando con sus parejas o amigos.-** Pero bueno, esto apenas empieza.**

Saco una caja de pastillas, saco unas cinco y las metió en su café revolviéndolo un poco para que no notara "nada"

**-Esos malditos…-**menciono tratando de sentarse de nuevo y le dio un trago a su café- **¿L-los viste?**

Este negó con la cabeza dándole un sorbo a su propio café sonriendo internamente.


	4. Chapter 4

**South Park es una serie de televisión estadounidense de animación, creada por Trey Parker y Matt Stone.**

**Y-ya quiero terminar esta historia pero afortunadamente este el penúltimo (?) Bueno creo que es así, solo falta uno para el ultimo u otros dos pero ya casi acabo *globos gays***

* * *

**-Nos v-vemos Tweekers** –se despidió Craig aun débil. Sintió un dolor punzante en su estómago aun así pensaba que se trataba de los fuertes golpes que le propiciaron los desgraciados que lo golpearon.

El mencionado asintió con la cabeza y le dio un beso en la mejilla a su novio feliz que poco a poco se iba haciendo su venganza.

* * *

El pequeño psicótico saco su móvil de su pantalón y marco rápidamente el número de Clyde, confiaba en Token, sí, pero en estos momentos no quería que Token le recordara que estaba mal y con Clyde, bueno el, se podía notar el odio en su voz cada vez que hablaban de su venganza.

**-Clyde ngh escucha, el idiota acaba de salir, repito, el idiota acaba de salir. Llamare a Ze Mole y a Damien para que sepan que el idiota va en camino.**

**-A la orden, Tweekie, ehm, no sé si debería decirlo pero me arriesgare** –Silencio. No, Clyde, no puedes…- **¿Qué pasara después? Quiero decir cuando sepan que tu…y nosotros además de que ellos…**

**-Ellos ofrecieron ayudarme y Damien sabe que me iré al infierno por esto, estaré con Pip.**

**-Oh d-de acuerdo es solo que…que…-**Se escuchó un llanto. Típico en ti, querido- **Te voy a extrañar.**

* * *

En la pequeña pero acogedora habitación se encontraba un nervioso rubio acostado en su cama, sus temblores habían vuelto al pensar la cara de Craig al notar que su casa se encontraba un desastre total y que su adorada mascota no estaba en un lugar destruido de su hogar.

Algo vibro a un costado suyo, supo lo que significaba y lo tomo alejándolo un poco para acostumbrarse al brillo de su celular. Una sonrisa apareció en su pálido rostro y mágicamente sus temblores pararon. "Ze Mole". Abrió el mensaje y su sonrisa se hizo más grande al leerlo.

_**"Todo está hecho, mi querido amigo. Sin rastros de que fuimos nosotros y que todo pareciera que unos ladrones entraron. No tendremos ni tendrás culpa. Recuerda cuando quieras irte nosotros tendremos todo arreglado, tu llamada y nos vamos todos."**_

* * *

Una llamada lo despertó de su siesta y con una voz pesada contesto sin ni siquiera mirar de quien era lo llevo a su oreja.

**-¿Quién…?** –contesto sin mucho ánimo y llevo su espalda a la pared ahogando un suspiro.

Tweek había cambiado mucho desde que terminaron, sus temblores había desaparecido un poco, su tic igual; hasta se podía decir que era un hijo de puta por su personalidad.

**-Tweekers, t-te necesito…** -Pobre Craig, tú te lo buscaste, ahora quiero que vengas llorando pidiendo perdón de rodillas.

vggv


End file.
